


Countdown

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: This time Harry makes a noise almost as soon as she starts the timer.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Well with hours to spare, I realized that I should make sure all the fics I had posted on tumblr were also up here, just in case. This was originally posted on tumblr four years ago.

This time Harry makes a noise almost as soon as she starts the timer.

“Wow,” Taylor says, sliding off his cock and walking on her knees over to the side of the bed where she’s got her iPhone sitting on the bedside table. “That was, like. Twenty-three seconds.”

“Sorry,” Harry says. Even though the whole game is for him not to make a sound, his voice is wrecked. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until she circled her hips just right and his loud gasp sounded more like a moan.

“Restart,” Taylor says, pressing at her phone.

As with every time she pulls off, she gets out of bed and takes a little walk around the bedroom. At first he thought it was just to stretch out her legs, but now he thinks she’s doing it because she knows exactly what it does to him to watch her walk around naked. She’s not even trying to be sexy, shaking out her arms, bouncing up on the balls of her feet.

Harry’s genuinely not sure he would be able to move off the mattress, even if his hands weren’t tied (barely, just quickly knotted scarves that he could shake free of if he had even the slightest inclination), his body is so tight, all locked up like holding still is the key to keeping quiet. It’s not, but it helps a little.

Harry’s wound tight, but Taylor looks almost bouncy. Harry can’t tell if she’s doing it on purpose or if she’s genuinely just having that much fun.

Taylor circles back around and picks up her phone again. Her bedroom’s huge, her duvet white and fluffy. There may or may not be a cat hiding under the bed. It’s comfortable and homey and Harry’s entire body is aching with the effort of staying still. His cock is throbbing madly. He genuinely thinks it might hurt when he comes from how long he’s been waiting. He would be scared but there’s also nothing he wants more in the world right now than to come. He just has to stay quiet for ten minutes.

“Okay, here we go,” Taylor says.

She climbs up on the bed again, all long limbs and smooth skin. It hadn’t sounded that hard, just keeping quiet, and Harry was the one who said they should do ten minutes instead of five, but he hadn’t realized what Taylor would count as noise. The first time she pulled off when he inhaled too loudly. The second time after his teeth ground together audibly when he clenched his jaw too hard. It kind of feels like she’s cheating, which isn’t fair. It turns him on a million times more than it should.

Taylor’s loosened the guidelines a little now — Harry knows he’s breathing loudly, but he can’t help it, and she seems to understand that. Even the first brush of her pussy against his cock is enough to make him gasp, his whole body tensing as she slides down slowly.

She says, “Shhh,” and bops him on the lips with her finger, still playful like she doesn’t realize that he might actually have an aneurysm. What’s the thing where your whole body starts shaking and your head explodes and your cock falls off? He’s probably going to have one of those soon.

“Ready?” Taylor asks.

Harry nods. 

She hits start and sets her phone down again, and just like that she’s riding him hard. She hasn’t got off yet either, as far as he can tell. He doesn’t understand how she’s so fine waiting.

She bites her lip as she rides him, back arched. Her nipples are really hard. Right now she’s ignoring them, but earlier she had pinched them slowly while she ground down on his cock. He made a noise really soon that time. But not as fast as the time she traced over his nipples with her fingernails.

He can’t see the phone from here, doesn’t know how long it’s been, but it feels like a long time. It feels like forever, and she just keeps riding him, her hair hanging around her face, arms braced on the bed on either side of his head.

“Please,” Harry mouths. He’s careful not to make any sound, just moves his lips. It seems like that’s okay. She watches him, and he keeps trying, “Please, please, please,” just moving his mouth, no sound, no sound, except somewhere in there he must actually mumble it because just like that Taylor’s off his cock and sitting on his stomach.

“Oh no. And there were only twenty seconds left,” Taylor says, not sounding sorry in the slightest. She picks up her phone and shows him the screen. They both watch it countdown to zero.

“You were really close,” Taylor says.

Harry feels his lower lip start trembling. 

“That sucks,” Taylor says brightly. She curls forward and kisses him hard, cupping his cheek briefly. She swings her leg over his torso and crawls off the bed entirely.

“We’ll try again,” she says.


End file.
